criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Guts, No Glory/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Daisy: Toto Goodwin, you're under arrest for the murder of Chancellor Frederick Weeks! Vincent: Sheesh, from what I heard your sister was pretty crazy, but I guess you really ARE nuttier than her. Toto: What was that? I should let you know I don't take kindly to slander, I would never follow that same path my sister treaded. Daisy: Quit the lying Miss Goodwin, we have proof that it was you. You left traces of grapefruit on the scalpal you used to cut the Chancellor open. Toto: So? A lot of students eat grapefruit around here, you've seen it yourself! Daisy: True, but not everyone wears glasses like you. We caught those on the security footage. Toto: Its still not enough, you have nothing to single me out from everyone else. Vincent: Well we have the killer's blood, and we could easily perform a test to see if it matches you. Vincent: Want to keep denying it, or would you like to do the honorable thing and confess? Toto: ......... Toto: Well played and friends, I didn't think you'd catch me like this. Guess the Dollmaker underestimated you. Daisy: So its true, you ARE working with the black market! Toto: Indeed, and not just that, but I'm one of the organ collectors. Vincent: What? Why? Toto: I just chose to be on the winning side, the Dollmaker drew me in with promises of glory and bloodshed. Toto: I was right in saying I'm not like my sister, she was sloppy, I am an artist. Vincent: Right, and murder is your art form. Toto: Look down on me all you want, but you wouldn't understand. The kills I've made, all an art form. And the Chancellor, my finest work! Toto: I've been doing this ever since my art career began and the screams of my patients as I perform surgery, it was like ecstasy! Daisy: You're insane! Toto: Call me insane all you want, but I knew my place was above peons like you. So when the Dollmaker ordered me to deal with that meddlesome Chancellor, I jumped at the opportunity. Toto: His organs are now in the Dollmaker's hands, and soon we will have the most bountiful harvest we've ever had! Vincent: You madwoman, release those people now! Toto: Don't think I'll talk, this work of art will not be spoiled on my account! Daisy: Then prepare to meet your sister in prison Toto Goodwin, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Toto Goodwin, you're charged for the murder of Chancellor Frederick Weeks, and many others as an organ collector for the black market. Toto: And what of it? Judge Blackwell: What of it? This is a serious crime you've committed Miss Goodwin, to think I judged your sister as insane months ago... Judge Blackwell: But it appears you are clearly the worser Goodwin in this case. Toto: Please, my sister was sloppy; no style, no grace, just killed because of a broken heart and an obsessive infatuation. Toto: I'm an artist for a reason, just look at my laundry list of victims. My surgeries are works of art! Judge Blackwell: Enough! If you have nothing to say regarding the operations of the Dollmaker, then this court has come to its decision. Toto: Like I told the police, I have no intention of ruining the Dollmaker's finest harvest. This will remain uninterrupted, so don't be surprised if you end up on the doctor's table. Judge Blackwell: THAT IS IT! I've heard enough from you! Toto Goodwin, you're hereby sentenced to life in prison with mandatory psychiatric evaluations. God help you if you find your conscious anytime soon. Toto: Nothing will hold me back! I'll be out again soon, and don't worry , I have a special piece, just for you. Vincent: Jesus, that lady was crazy. I didn't think we'd meet psychopathic serial killers like her while on the job. Daisy: I think I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks about her, I thought her sister was crazy, but that artist really takes the cake. Daisy: The bright side is, we've put one of the Dollmaker's organ collectors behind bars. But we still have to find the mad doctor themselves. Vincent: Agreed, Toto won't say anything so we better follow up on any and all leads. Vincent: We've got lives on the line here and we're closer than ever before to finding the Dollmaker. We better report this to everyone and get right to work. Let's go! Daisy: We're right behind you Vincent! Harvest Season (7/8) Category:Dialogues